


［洋灵］挑衅

by sweeteeth0609



Category: oner 坤音
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeteeth0609/pseuds/sweeteeth0609
Summary: 纯车 / 雀斑妆 / Choker / 美瞳梗概：因为《过敏》个人teaser录制的时候李英超扯掉了自己脖子上与李振洋交换的Choker，挑衅过度，被暗处盯着他的李振洋，在外面还是人来人往的更衣室里从上到下狠狠地轻薄了一遍。





	［洋灵］挑衅

李英超对着镜头垂下睫，淡漠地一撇，修长的食指伸向自己的颈子，穿过了半透明的胶带，扯掉了自己的Choker，一个甩手，无所谓地丢在一旁。

那是刚刚被李振洋从自己脖子上摘下来亲手戴到他脖子上的，同一枚Choker。

李振洋抱着手在镜头这边看着，眼神暗了下来，嘴角却扬起来，嘴边刚刚被上过妆的一抹红尤为显眼。

孩子长大了，学会挑衅哥哥了。

——

李英超是被李振洋扯进更衣室的，理由是扯坏了拍摄道具需要教训，众人习以为常，接着拍摄，没去管门内的声响。

无非又是哥哥对弟弟深深的疼爱。

李振洋眯起眼，将李英超一把抱起放到椅子上，举手间手臂幅度太大，衣服底下真空的乳头若隐若现。

李英超盯着李振洋的乳头，看不出什么表情，只是睫毛煽动。

“想舔哥哥？”李振洋笑，嘴唇泛着一屡光泽，压低了音量，声音又柔又沙，很撩人。

于是抬手扒开自己的一边西服，空气有些凉，胸前的那颗小物微不可见地缩了一下，李振洋眯了眯眼。

“张嘴，弟弟。”  
他说。

李英超前倾，俯下身，伸出舌头触到小物的顶端，然后一口咬在了李振洋的乳头上。

“嗯……弟弟果然还没断奶呢。”李振洋倒吸一口气，舔了舔嘴唇，绯红混着脸上的胭脂爬上来。

“别咬了，舌头再顶一下，嗯，吸得用力点儿。”李振洋发号施令，李英超将李振洋的乳头含在嘴里，柔软的舌苔在李振洋乳尖刷动，牙齿叼起整颗挺立，用力一吮，又放开。

“唔，好舒服嗯宝贝儿……谁教你的。”李振洋被反复吮吸得舒爽，李英超牙齿还轻轻摩擦着李振洋的乳头，李振洋刚刚没要他做叼乳头这个动作。

“哥哥平时，就这么咬我的呀。”李英超吐出李振洋的乳头，抬起金棕色透亮地眼睛故作无辜地巴眨，舌头一边舔着小物尖端，一边含糊不清地说，嘴角有一丝唾液的水渍。

“那……哥哥平时还会对你做什么？”李振洋低头看李英超的眼睛，挑了一下眉。

李英超直起身子，视线移到李振洋白得不健康的仿佛被泡过福尔马林的带着水蓝色蕾丝边Choker的脖子上，往上一寸，是被胭脂涂出来的吻痕。

李英超金棕的瞳眯起来。

“是这里吗？”李振洋顺着视线指了指自己的脖子，歪嘴笑得诡异，张嘴做了一个撕咬的动作，露出一排牙齿，牙尖仿佛利器。

他低头将脖子伸到李英超嘴边。  
“来，把这块红色，变成真的。”

李英超犬齿陷入李振洋脖子上那抹人工的红色上，将那块皮肤衔在嘴里，舌尖在表面搅动发出吸溜的声音，一寸一寸把脂粉都咽进肚子里，整张嘴覆在李振洋脖子上，用力一吮，颊间肉都凹进去，唇齿离开李振洋的脖子发出“啵儿”的一声，吸出一块吻痕。

“乖，想不想要奖励？”李振洋摸摸李英超的头，顺着脸往下滑，抹掉了李英超嘴角混着的胭脂的唾液。

李英超的金色的美瞳闪着光，定定的望着李振洋。

我，想，要，干，你。  
李英超在空气中无声的对了一句口型。

李振洋笑，浅金色的头发配着浅粉的唇色，眼角生魅。

好啊。  
嘴一张一合也无声的回了一句。

修长的手指滑到李英超腰间，剥下李英超的裤子，挑开最后一层遮挡物，低头，一口含住了李英超。

李英超在微凉的空气中抖了一下，大腿肉肌肉收紧。

李振洋的嘴太舒服了。  
柔软滑腻，包着他含到最深。

李振洋整张嘴将李英超裹住吞吐，抬头笑望着李英超，密封的室内里混着门外传过来的吵闹，水声忽大忽小。

李英超低头看李振洋的眯起的凤眼，下体更硬。他食指插进李振洋头发里，揪着这片细软的浅金色。金棕的瞳遮住了眼底的失焦，反射着这片浅金，下身随着李振洋的吞吐晃动，眼底映出一片金色波涛的海洋。

他舔了舔嘴唇，呼吸声随着水声渐大，眯起眼细密有节奏的感受着李振洋口腔的每一寸，李振洋却突然加快了速度，牙齿轻轻咬在他的顶端。

他被刺激得浑身一抖，倏然射进了李振洋嘴里。

李振洋眯起眼，凤眼边的那股魅换成了捕获猎物的狠戾，掰开李英超的双腿，抬起李英超的臀部，在他释放之后的那瞬失神间，舌尖钻进了李英超的身体里。

“唔……”李英超反应过来，扭着下身挣扎，可李振洋的舌仿佛灵活的小蛇，抵着他穴口的游进他的体内，带着他精液顺滑地刮过每一片褶皱。

“唔……嗯……”李英超咬紧下唇，浑身紧绷。李振洋居然用舌头将他喷在李振洋嘴里的精液一寸一寸送进了他的体内。

他的腿被掰得很开，裤子扯掉了，完全看得到李振洋在他身体里进出的舌，他绷得太紧了，李振洋嘴里多余的精液送不进去，从穴口溢出来，还在往下滴。

画面太过羞耻淫靡，他别过了头闭上了眼。

谁知李振洋还加了只手指，一边拉开他的穴口一边把嘴里全部的精液吐进去，然后舌头手指抽出来，李英超的下体紧紧合上了，关住了自己的一汪精液。

“宝贝，听听自己的水声。”李振洋按住李英超的腰晃动，压低声音在李英超耳边说。

后穴晃动间多余的空气啵儿啵儿的从穴口冒出来，实在太羞耻了，李英超眼角溢出了几滴生理泪水，沾在紧闭着眼的睫毛上。

 

“含好了，别滴出来，不然你可得自己舔干净了。”李振洋调笑，捏着李英超的下巴，将李英超的脸别过的掰过来。

李英超仍然紧闭着双眼，眼皮微微颤抖，他知道他逃不掉了。

李振洋见状满意地微笑，轻轻在李英超颤抖的眼皮上落了一吻，然后解开裤子提着硬挺直接挤进李英超身体里。

李英超身体里的精液让李振洋畅通无阻，一路捅到最深出，刺激得李英超内壁不住的生理收缩，浑身颤抖起来。

然后毫不收力的，直接撑着李英超的大腿，腰部用力，深深地抽插。

李英超被干得身体前后摆动，撞在身后的门上。

门背还是往来的脚步声和人声。  
他紧张得不住颤抖，李振洋每一下都精准得撞在他的g点上，往日里这样他都会失声呻吟，可现在外面都是人，光天化日之下偷情的刺激让他不得不强迫自己咬着下唇，咽呜中将每一声呻吟都全部咽进肚子里。

李英超身体抖得厉害，大腿发麻几乎要抽筋，意识在金色的瞳孔下涣散，失了焦。

李振洋双手撑起他的大腿，下身继续运作着，沿着他的脖子细密亲吻，咬住他脖子间半透明的Choker，一把扯掉，然后舔在他歪扭的喉结上。

“还挑衅哥哥吗？”李振洋笑。

然后用力一顶，在李英超扬起头的抽搐间射了出来。

 

李英超被李振洋收拾干净拎出来以后，众人一脸今天的未成年教育怎么这么长的疑惑。

李振洋笑，说今天未成年特别不学好，还会挑衅哥哥了，所以被他从头到脚教育了一顿。

二人泄欲过后含春的脸全被妆容遮住了，亦真亦假。

只是化妆师有点纳闷，李振洋脖子上那个吻痕，刚刚他画的是这个形状吗？


End file.
